Wise Girl vs Seaweed Brain
by xXFangirlingBookwormXx
Summary: Percy Jackson has beat monsters of all kinds. He's defeated giants, titans, and evil creatures of all sorts. But what happens when he is faced with the one opponent he knows he can't fight? - Percabeth, one-shot... Please read and review!


**Hello! I just finished House of Hades a few weeks ago, and I saw an edit on Instagram by Thatdampersassy that inspired this one shot! It's my first time writing something for Percy Jackson. Hope you guys like** **it.**

* * *

Percy ran through the trees as fast as he could. He knew it was no use though. His pursuer was too smart and too fast to be out run. His arm was bleeding and his head was bruised. He wished he had Frank to turn into a dragon or an eagle to fly him away. He didn't want to face this opponent. He couldn't fight this one.

Finally, he came to a clearing and saw the other demigods forming a line to watch him. Piper and Hazel looked horrified. Their eyes wide and hands over their mouths. Frank and Jason looked confused, Leo and Coach Hedge looked like their favorite wrestling match had just come on- not realizing the severity of the situation. Nico was smirking as he watched what was going on. No one jumped to help Percy, they knew this was his fight. He didn't want to, but Percy knew he had to turn and face his chaser.

Percy turned and raised Riptide. He was faced with a charging Annabeth, her knife drawn and her golden curls flying away from her face as she ran. She looked so beautiful as she ran. That second of distraction cost Percy. Annabeth knocked her knife handle into his shoulder, causing Percy to lose his balance.

Annabeth swiped at Percy's legs, but he was able to dodge it. He backed up a few feet and got ready to attack. Annabeth dodged his first two swipes; Percy wasn't putting a lot of effort into them.

Annabeth grinned. "I knew you wouldn't be able to fight me," she said.

It hurt Percy to see her like this. She was right, he couldn't make himself attack her- no matter what she'd done or will do.

Annabeth smirked when she saw that Percy had given up trying to fight. She slammed the butt of her knife into his chest; Percy staggered back and fell as she swiped at his legs. Annabeth pinned Percy's arms down with her knees. She placed one hand on his chest and brought her knife up to his neck.

"Annabeth!" Percy heard a familiar voice call. He was able to move his head just enough to see Thalia run up behind him. Thalia stopped short when she saw Percy pinned to the ground by Annabeth. "Oh," Thalia grinned, her eyes flashing, "Carry on. Finnish him off."

Annabeth's knife moved closer to Percy's neck. He felt the Celestial Bronze nick the skin under his chin.

"You betrayed us! Betrayed me! I- I thought you were loyal to me!" he cried. You could tell he was trying to figure a way out of his trap. His friends were in too much shock to come to his aid. But he realized it was no use. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. She was the smartest fighter there was; Percy had always admired that about her. So many times it had saved him; now it doomed him.

Annabeth smirked down at him. "This is _war_, Jackson. Alliances change all the time," she said. "Don't you know you can't trust anyone?"

Percy cringed as he heard her call him by his last name. The coldness of her voice scared him. There was a fire he had never seen before in her stormy grey eyes.

"I- I thought you loved me," Percy gasped, his voice cracking.

"Love is foolish in a war like this," she spat. "Too bad you have to find out the hard way."

_This is it_ thought Percy, _There's no way I can get out of this._

"You're finished _Perseus Jackson_."

Annabeth drew her knife back.

The watching demigods, still in too much shock at what had happened to do anything to help Percy, turned their heads away. It was too horrible to watch. Hazel and Piper gasped, as they heard Annabeth's knife come down.

Annabeth stood and sauntered over to where the other demigods were watching their leader's motionless form. The halfbloods parted faster than you could say 'schist'. No one tried to stop her; they were terrified- even Jason. Annabeth walked through the trembling demigods, to the post in the middle of them and pulled the red flag from the ground.

She carried the flag to Thalia, who raised it over her head in victory. A loud cheer erupted from the girls behind them.

Annabeth walked back to where Percy was lying and pulled her knife from the ground right next to his head. Percy opened his eyes and frowned. "You could have warned me, you know."

Annabeth laughed. "Where would be the fun in that? Come on Seaweed Brain, don't be a sore loser," she said, holding out her hand.

Percy grabbed her hand and stood up, grumbling, "You really _did _betray us, you know. The game was Campers verses Hunters."

Annabeth laughed again. "Chiron thought it would be a fun twist. Besides it was my idea."

Percy shook his head and kissed her on the cheek. "You're brilliant, Wise Girl, you know that?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said as they got to the other campers. "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I _do_ love you, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**So... Did I kill your feels? I killed mine writing this... I love Percabeth... So what did you guys think? Love it, hate it? Should I write more Percy Jackson? **

**Also, if you like Gallagher Girls, could you check out my other story? **

**Hope you guys like this.. PLEASE REVIEW! - Bookworm**


End file.
